Who Would Win: Revy Vs Noel Vermillion
by draconichero21
Summary: The seventh entry of my Who Would Win one-shot series. The petit and timid Noel Vermillion from BlazBlue takes on the stacked and aggressive Revy from Black Lagoon. Both are dual wielding gunslingers, but just who is the better shot? Read and find out.


**(A/N: This is the only Who Would Win bout that I have an idea for at the moment so no preview at the end like the last two installments. The bullets are going to fly as I pit two dual wielding gunslingers as different as night and day against each other. Who has the better shot? Who can outmatch the other? Who Would Win)?**

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or BlazBlue

* * *

**The Fighters**

**Fighter A**

Name: Noel Vermillion

Occupation: NOL Lieutenant

Weapons: Nox Nyctores Bolverik

Hair: Blonde

Bust size: A

Personality: Passive

Known Superiors: Major Jin Kisaragi

Primary Allies: Makoto Nanaya and Jin Kisaragi

**Fighter B**

Name: Revy

Occupation: Member of the Lagoon Company

Weapons: 9mm Cutlass Special, semi-automatic pistols

Hair: Burgandy

Bust Size: D or bigger

Personality: Aggressive

Known Superiors: Balalaika (sometimes)

Primary Allies: Rock and Dutch

* * *

**The Setup**

As always the continuum shift is always causing crazy occurrences and this little tale is one such possibility. Waking up from her nap, Revy, metaphorically speaking, opens a doorway to Narnia, causing her to leap across time and more than a century into the future and all the way to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi.

Confused and angry, Revy's first instinct is to find some answers. She is spotted by NOL agent Noel Vermillion who had just witnessed Revy to seemingly materialize out of thin air. One of the first things the blonde notes are Revy's guns.

"U-um excuse me!" Noel calls out, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Fuck!" Revy curses, two seconds, or what felt like it, had gone by and she's being called out to. Fate was just not on her side today. She looks at Noel. "What do you want?"

"Eep!" Noel trembles at Revy's intimidating snarling voice, "U-u-um," Noel swallows and gulps, "C-c-civilians are not permitted to carry weaponry like that. Only registered vigilantes and NOL officers are permitted to carry lethal weaponry. M-m-may I please see your papers?"

"The fuck? Papers? I don't even know how I got here!"

"Th-there's no need to shout. I-If you don't have any papers I can just take you to one of the NOL offices to register you. I'm sure it'll be no hassle," Noel's eyes are clenched shut in fear.

"Are you some kind of cop are something? Fuck! I hate cops! Dammit, I just want to know how to get out of here!"

"There's no need to—"

"Shut up!"

"Eep!" Noel squeaks as Revy whips out her cutlasses and opens fire.

* * *

**The Battle (Rebel 1 Action)**

Noel flees from Revy to the nearest spot of cover and begins cowering. "I don't understand. Why is she shooting at me? I was trying to be nice."

"What's the matter? Not gonna return fire? Are you a cop or a coward?" Revy shouted, lowering her volley rate and making an approach on Noel's location.

Although she is extremely nervous and frightened, Noel has a desire to end the calamity immediately. She stands up and returns fire. "Inferno!" The attack catches Revy right in the shoulder. The iconic member of the lagoon company grasps her shoulder in pain.

"Agh! What the fuck was that?" Revy shouts as blood gathers into her palm.

"I'm sorry!" Noel exclaims out of fright. "Please just stop shooting. I didn't even mean to hit you. I'm sure we can settle this peacefully."

"Oh not anymore the time for peace is over you fucking bitch!" Revy said and began firing off just one of her guns. She grazes Noel several times who is forced to run away and dodge Revy's shots.

"I'm sorry it's come to this, but I guess I have no choice. Inferno!" Noel fires off another blazing shot from Bolverik, tagging Revy in the stomach and delivering a nasty wound to her opponent's stomach.

"Oh you are so fucking dead!" Revy jams as many bullets as she can into her cutlass specials and begins delivering a volley of bullets unto her target. Noel just stands there taking grazing shots trying to get a clear alignment at Revy.

"Inferno!" She misses this time as Revy rolls to the side, hearing the declaration and moving when she sees the gun barrel fire.

Revy begins unloading more ammo out unto Noel. The timid NOL officer continues to take grazing shots while unleashing her own gun blasts. As Noel takes at least two dozen small caliber bullets to various parts of her body, Revy takes two more of Noel's burning blasts to the torso and decides it's time for a change of tact. She rushes in and clonks the officer in the face, dodging Noel's blasts as she makes her approach.

"I am not going to prison. So just scram already you flat chested bitch."

* * *

**The Winnah…**

"Flat? Flat!" Revy touched the wrong nerve. "Oh it is on now!" Noel delivers a sweeping low kick to Revy, tripping her and causing the pirate to fall to the ground, Revy dodges out of the way as Noel now strikes more fiercely with her weaponry. "I'm just slow okay! Armagus unleashed." Noel takes careful aim and before Revy knows what has hit her Noel has fired 43 well placed shots at her, tearing through her body. Then she taps her gun barrels together and the area explodes. As Noel sees her fallen foe's smoking body she tenses up. "I'm sorry!" Noel runs away in shame for committing overkill.

* * *

**(A/N: Man talk about your disproportionate retributions and your incredibly short fights. This one was a no brainer for me. Revy is a normal human being. A more powerful dual wielding gunslinger like say Alucard from Hellsing would've shrugged off Noel's Astral Finish like a bad case of the chicken pox, but Revy is only human. Yes, Revy has the advantage in being aggressive, but once Noel is boxed into a corner, much like a Yoshi, she comes back with a vengeance. Noel is also a faster fighter and her arsenal is more volatile than Revy's. Revy got gunned down. The winner is Noel Vermillion).**


End file.
